User talk:Chicken Bond
Enter the Dark Realities contest! Hi I'm user and i just wanted to say hi!!! Reply on my talk page Plez!!!! --Ids5621 10:24, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Yo! I'm user and I think ur name is funny. No offence! That Devious Club Would you like to join??? If so, please tell me what color(s) you would like on the template. Color? What colors do you like??? I put you as yellow and blue, plz tell me if you want other colors. Re:Chicken Bond Probably. Unfourtunatly, I busy at the moment. If you wish to make some of them yourself, be my guest. You can find pictures and bios of them on a site called www.mocpages.com. P.S. If you choose to respond to this message, please do so on my Talk Page. (Toa Hydros 13:29, 17 March 2009 (UTC)) MOCs Whats up dude its me Toamkuta I was wondering if you would mind if I mix some of my MOCs in to your story line ((Toamakuta)) TDC members template jus put TDCMember (with the thingys around it) on your user page please!!! WTF??? You put ma sig as ur image??? wtf??? Sup??? Do you want me to make you a sig??? (a sig: ) (another sig) Order of the Great Collectors Hey would you like to join the Order of the Great Collectors? the dude's gang would you like to join? Mersery Hey, CB. I was wondering if I could create my own version of your Mersery MOC. (Toa Hydros 14:21, 16 June 2009 (UTC)) Hey, CB. My version of Mersery is finished. Check it out. (Toa Hydros 14:59, 18 June 2009 (UTC)) Your mistake in BoD I repaired the BoD page. When something similar happens to you, click the archives button and from there you can revert your edit. Mersery May I use Mersery to make a breif appearance in my upcoming series? Version of da Mersion Well, Toa Hydros' version has a model to base it on...but you are the original creator. Do you have any preference? Quest for Peace It's going to be a series, but I'm thinking that there'll be a HUGE gap between episodes 1 and 2, since each one will be about ten minutes, and I've decided to use voices instead of subtitles or YT Annotations. Well, if I were to use your version, would he look the same as Toa Hydros'? And could I put an image of the model in his infobox? QFP Not for some time...I'm still scripting it, and plan to release some other films first. Hi! I'm KopakaMata97! hello! today i got 5 vahki! --Kopakamata97 00:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ok, then which is your fac vahki? (just tell me the color, please, i have trouble memorizing the vahki names). re:re:Mersery sure! also, check out some of the pages i am making like Sortla, menthon, and Altros (i have not done that one yet) names Turahk. Ultimate Turahk Re:Re:Re:Mersery Awesome! your MoCs are way better than mine. names Turahk... ultimate Turahk Render I noticed the quotes you gave some of the wiki's Dark Hunters and was wondering if you could give Render one. Thanks, * Re:Re:Render Yes and thank you. Re:Re:Re:Re:Render I really like it, and have nothing to complain about it. Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Render Yes. Your templates Umm... In all honesty, I think you should remove the "Bzpower page" section in the templates. None can survive the power of the Slicer invitation you are invited to the order of the makutaverse Suggestion How about a shield that can repel virtually any attack.I was also thinking maby a spear that can freeze a target in space and time. Piece How about a Bitil wing/Onua Nuva shoulder piece? Mersery When will you be uploading a picture of Mersery? It's just that I've almost finished scripting of Quest for Peace: Episode One, and might start filming soon. IDontknow I don't really make many of those, but if you pasted it from biosector01 you should try pasting it to the extended editing version. I'll have to look at it more closely. :Hello! Would you please enter my Contest?Tuma I think what BD suggested is a good idea. Is someone going to do that? 'Cuz the type of editing you have for the species templates is 'kinda bugging me. None can survive the power of the Slicer hi here's a quick little questionaire: 1) what are you going to be for halloween? 2) what gave you the idea to name your user name chicken bond? 3) is your name 'john'? p.s. these questions were produced by a silent survey in taiwan about you. i have nothing to do with it. new contest Audition Can you audition for War of Teridax? Editor? On the "Trivia" section of the article "Arena Match of Strakk vs. Flardrek", I notice it says you share this page with User:To Hydros. But I also notice you have edited the Taiku page. ??? Re:Laser Vision Option One:Mind reading beam. Option Two:A beam the temporaly paralizes an enemy. Option Three:A beam that makes an enemy temporaly blind. What do you think? Re: Re: Re: Editor I like it.Also, I upgraded Render. Re: Re: Re: Re:Render Design Thanks and yes I did.Also, could I use Freztrak in Divided we Fall? Can I nominate your article Blazarus for deletion? Fear my Power!!! Order of the Makutaverse Please join Biogecko's awesome club called Order of the Makutaverse. We need all the members we can get--it would be great to have you. inspiration why did you name yourself chicken bond its a cool name I just wanted to know Hello I knw I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition I have a question As you may or may not know, I was recently promoted as this wiki's newest administrator. However, since I am the only currently active site leader, I am currently the one making most administrative decisions. This is the very reason that three administrators were originally chosen: to make sure that no single user has complete control over this wiki. I have talked this over with Toatapio Nuva. He has agreed to let you and Ids5621 become administrators within a time if you join the Wikimetru forums. This leads me to my question: You are a very active user, and I predict that you will become Top User soon. You have made thousands of constructive edits to this wiki, and you certainly seem to deserve a position of leadership. So, would you like to be an admin? CHEERS That's the place where we would be moving if The Move ever happens. Eventually, we admins are going to decide whether this should happen or not... And there's no need to write stories. That's not necessary for being an admin. :P CHEERS What do you mean by socializing apart from talk pages? CHEERS Yeah, the IRC chat. But it hasn't been done for ages, and I don't have an account. I think we'll have a topic on the Wikimetru Forums next time. CHEERS Doesn't have to be now. I think Tapio isn't going to promote you for a few weeks at least. But yeah, now would be good as anytime. CHEERS I just told Tapio to promote you people to admins, but I haven't seen your Wikimetru account. Please create one. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] OK. I tried to get Toatapio Nuva to promote you, but it doesn't seem like he's going to notice my comment very soon. Luckily, Crazy-Lihkan 38 IS BACK, and I've told him about the situation. Now, before you become an admin, I want to make sure that you're committed. (Holy Mata Nui, I sound so #### superior.) Tapio has told me about the "curse of the admins": almost everyone, upon being promoted, LEAVES FOREVER. So I want to make absolutely sure that you're ready to become an admin. (Does this sound condescending? I think so.) Good luck! =) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Problem Crazy-Lihkan 38's back, and he says we should wait for you and Ihu to become admins. He wants to promote Ids first. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] No. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Please join My BIONICLE Forums.[[User:Andrew1219|''N]].[[User talk:Andrew1219|Tropy]] Invite Uh... Why did you post in my talk archive instead of my talk page? *sigh* So what is it that you want, exactly? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Well, an update on that: I think I ''can do what you've asked for, but I think it would be much easier for us all if we just used the } and } things. After all, what if someone wanted to use the template for a battle involving a fanon tribe that isn't included in the code? What would they do then? I think we should just ditch that idea. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] BZP Page Why do you keep undoing my edit? I fixed it so it doesn't mess up all the pages using that template. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Really? The Verex page looks just fine to me. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh... OK. I'll try to fix it. Thanks. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Fixed! Sorry for the delay (had to write a 2500-word message for ToaFairon) but I fixed the problem. Turns out, there was an extra paragraph before the (((BASEPAGENAME}}} code (yes, it was that easy). [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, poodoo. (I have that patented as a swear word; don't you dare use it...) Now I see the problem. I'll get on it. Not right now (I have things to do) but I will later. Thanks for telling me, [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] MUAHAHAHAHA Once again, I have saved the day with my awesome coding powers! See Verex now... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Actually, it was really easy. Just a little mistake I overlooked... And I want to bring up the topic of making you an admin during the next Board Meeting. Only administrators will be able to participate, but do you have any suggestions? I'm going to address the topic of BS01 vs. BP infoboxes; any input on that? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Ideas for changes to the wiki structure. For example, I'm planning to propose a completely uniform system of organization templates, and I'd like for the community to choose between the Bioniclepedia templates (like the Character Infobox) and the BS01 templates (my personal preference). There has to be a uniform kind, and I'd like for the community to decide. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Message board suggestion? What? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I mean to bring up the subject of your promotion during the next admin-only board meeting coming up soon. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] yes, you did misunderstand. I'm asking you if you can come up with any good ideas that might benefit the wiki. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Reign of the League Alternate Universe Hi, I do need some help with the RotL page. I have got all history over here, but I want it as a written story too. The only problem is that I have trouble writing it. Could you help me? If you accept, you can find all info you need here, it contains all points I want to get there, and you can add it in a history section here. Really? From what I can see from the page histories, Link0505 had the idea of the Zarak six months before Toa Hydros created his article. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Well, I don't think the same species should have more than one article. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, you mean the colors? My apologies. That was unintentional. Well, I just wanted to make them a uniform style... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Looks good I looked at it, and it looks great. And it is no problem if it takes a while, I can wait. TheTemplate Tell me what you need it for and I'll fix it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] You got it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Uh... what problem? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Again, I don't see anything. All I've noticed is that you forgot to put on the Status3 thing. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oops. It's not a bug, and I know exactly what it is: me removing unnecessary sections for the template. Let me fix 'em up... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Lookie! It fixed! And I forgot to notify you, but you may be a wee bit interested it this... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh... my apologies. I messed up again, but I made absolutely sure it doesn't happen again. And about merging two pages, well, the logic behind that is that there should be one uniform style for doing things. The uniform style right now is having alternate versions of the same character on that page. After all, what would happen if the many alternate versions of, say, Teridax, had their own page? That would be a highly cluttered mess, would it not? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sorry Hey, about my earlier worries... It seems I made a mistake. Appearently, my pages weren't delelted... just renamed. For example: One of my pages was titled "Stealth". They simply renamed it Stealth (Toa Hydros). Sorry about that. Reply on YouTube when you can. XD {Toa Hydros 00:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC)} Moc Contest Hello, I am Someone That has Seen you Before, never said a thing though, Wanna Moc Contest, Mininature i mean.-Creator613 I mean a 1vs. 1. Entry Heres My Entry. I was making a few changes. Sorry. I'll undo it if you like... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] OK. I can undo it, fine... And yes, you may do so, but be aware that eventually it will be merged into the Timeline page. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] IMPORTANT MESSAGE Hello. Please be aware that you have been nominated for adminship here. I've been trying to tell Toatapio to make you an admin, but I'm the only active sysop, so I have arranged voting. Please respond... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I know about that already. I'm in the middle of fixing it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] EDIT: I finished. It's working now. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Ok, yeah, I think you're right. I think there should be a certain amount of bytes that defines whether it has a page or not. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] OK, yeah, you're right. I'll do that next chance I get. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I'm in the middle of updating the template, which is why only some styles show the changes. I'll finish in a little while. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sorry. Haven't really had a chance to do it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Divided we Fall Actually I would like to write it if you don't mind. I figured out a way to make the template much shorter... but I suppose I forgot to inform you. Here, I'll put a tutorial up. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] The Eternal Game The Eternal Game has begun! enter your MOcs here! Varkanax39 Re: I'd prefer if they did, but no, it is not neccessary. I'd just need to know their alignment, personality, weapons etc,... Varkanax39 Looks good It looks very good. I like it much, the writing style is way better than mine. You`re way better in english, which is not that strange, since you are living in an english-speaking country (I think). I found one mistake though. It`s a small one, and it does not matter. In the article, you wrote: "Meanwhile, five rogue Dark Hunters, "Leader", Iceox, Flameox and "Sting", traveled to the Barraki's headquarters in order to negotiate with Pridak." You accidentally forgot the name of Tartron, which is not mentioned in the article, so the mistake is understandable. I`ve already corrected it. Naho Contest Could you please enter the Naho Contest? You can enter toa of Water MoCs that you already have made, if you are ok with that image becoming the unoficial image for the Naho page at BRW. Hello, I don't think we have ever met, just wanted to say hi. Toa Fairon ' I'm already part of an alliance, sorry. [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 03:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) TIL That is actually true, I always see you editing a LOT and the like, but I never got round to send a message. Toa Fairon ya that is really strange, sorry for this late response I was at a party last night. anyway I guess if they don't images you probably can't enter them You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! Chicken Bond, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 Re: Well,I already have an aliance with Scorpio665,but one of my M.O.C.s,Benjarmin,has allied with Milllenium. But,I think Serrakaan1407 might be a good person to ally with. I saw your MOC, Milennium, I have one comment to him: O.O He's super awesome! I didn't know you were THAT good at MOCcing. 'Toa Fairon ' Tomoe Comp Enter now! You're a greta MoC-ist so yeah. I think you should do it. Millenium That is one great MoC! Perfect proportions AND perfect color coordination! You should design for lego; I would SO by that if it was a set! [[User:Teammcb|'''Team]] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:18, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Helllllo. I noticed something.... You edit allot of Toa Hydros' pages. Is there a reason for that? Just wondering. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Ohh, okay. Thank you. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Re: Linking Yes... but the Borg aren't articles you would find here. Articles like, for example, "Vortixx," are supposed to exist by the very fact that they're being linked to, and the fact that they don't is merely a minor complication. And by the way, please don't use the "Glatorian" template. The only character templates that should be used are Character and Character2 (and Character3, rarely). [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Dredzek Do you have a pic? he's We aren't supposed to use the BS01 templates. We're supposed to use the modified BS01 templates. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Could you help update my Xaterex Multiverse Storyline? Ever since my Partner left the wiki, I've needed a lot of help keeping my storyline up-to-date. So, after noticing your userpage, I just thought I'd ask you... Well, mainly I need help with my pages, many aren't very well structured, and need to be fixed. Also, many of my articles have conflicting tenses in their biography. You should take a look at Category:Varkanax39 to see them all. You don't have to do them all, I'll help out. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 00:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: The longest articles, and anything to do with the Seven Traitors needs to be changed to "the Shadowy Ones", their official name. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 00:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) And the ones missing key sections, e.g. abilities and traits. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 00:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'm on, we can do it together. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 00:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I have to sign off now. I began updating Shardak, though.[[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 01:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi... Congrats on 5,000 edits! Jareroden97 04:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Editing I've given up on trying to update all of my articles all at the moment, here's a list of those articles that we can still update: *Skorpix - Conflicting Tenses, should all be in past tense. *Windeus -Same as Skorpix *Varkanax - Should have the article more written from his perspective, Same as Skorpix *Flareus - Same as Varkanax and Skorpix *Banrax - Same as Varkanax and Skorpix *Blast - Same as Varkanax and Skorpix *Kyhrex - Same as Varkanax and Skorpix I have to sign off now, I'll be on again tomarrow. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 00:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Thanks for the review on TEGC (The Eternal Game). I'm glad you like it. Did you read the prequels, Dissolution and Condemnation? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 20:48, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. And yes, you're correct, something is manipulating the contestents behind the scenes. Read the Prologue to Condemnation, you'll be able to enjoy the ending of TEG more. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:47, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Xaterex Multiverse Storyline So here's a little backstory about what's happened before TEG: So this guy joined a group of good guys, but the good guys turned evil. Arcturas, seeing this, destroyed the Aligned Weapons so the bad people lost the war. However, Xaterex was destroyed in the battle. But one of the bad guys survived and took over the MU and Spherus Magna. He has this invincible army that rules the world. But some of the good guys survived, and started fighting Skorpix. After long, nasty wars, the Shadowy Ones came back, with these nasty weapons. The good guys survived, and started fighting more battles. Eventually Shardak anad Blast fell into a void and ended up in TEG, and most of the good guys were killed. I'm writing the prequel as soonas I finish TEG. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 02:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK, I've already done Shardak and Blast, can we do Nightshade, Varkanax, and Skorpix now? You'll find that some of their pages need to be redone entirely. I'm starting on Nightshade now, so t'd be awesome if you could help. And yes, that was a simplified version. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 21:36, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'm back, so we can begin. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 23:54, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Have you updated/fixed Skorpix yet? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 12:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) well well I didn't make up the elder prophicies the slicer did so you should ask him. and i would be fine with you using one but again its really up to him (he'll probably say yes) [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Could you do Skorpix now? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 22:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) OK. And that would be awesome if I could write a contest/story with you, and thanks for asking me about using the idea. Can't wait! Idea Awesome idea. Eostra Nihiltian and Millenium together would be EPIC!!! And regarding TGW, I already have an alliance with Scorpion and J97. BTW Eostra Nihiltian is female. And how many Shadowy Ones should there be here? There are four currently, but there were originally seven. Since this is alternate, how many should I use? I have to sign off now, I'll be back later today. But let me know when you're finished with Skorpix. Can't wait to begin the story! [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] Re: Hmm, sounds cool, and I'd love to write it with you and Varkanax, and have "The Dark Lord" and the Empire of shadows in it! Jareroden97 02:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awesome! Some things about Nihiltian: *She wears the Kanohi of Dread, and even her minions fear her. *She always refers to herself in the third person *Nearly EVERYONE should be terrified of her, and she carries the Scepter of Evil. *For more info, see here. Also, Dark Realties is an excellent title! [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 13:14, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Pages Well, first create a sub-userpage titled User:Chicken Bond/Dark Realities Contest or whatever you wish to call it. Then write a brief overview on the contest-story. Below that, write the rules, then a more in-depth overview. Then post a space for entries below that. For more info, just go here and view and copy the basic format. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:40, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Dark Realities Advert. Hi, I saw that you needed an advertisement bar for the DR contest, and I could make you one! OK, here it is: Enter the Dark Realities contest! I gotta' sign off now... Jareroden97 ' Dark Realities I have entered. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That]][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Thanks. Check out this sig: Like you wouldn't believe. I'm writing three stroies, and two chapters of Mission Into Darkness. Read Sworn to Duty, my best, The Darkness in Life, now finished (epically I might add), and El Caballero Oscuro, my latest. I'm still writing chapter one of Tomoe's Tale. Phew! --[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 06:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, in your Dark Reality contest, I entered six MoCs. However, two of them are characters from other authors, but the MoCs are made by me (The Element Lord of Shadows and the Unamed Shadow Matoran). Will you allow me to enter them?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 11:29, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Chapter May I write Chapter 1 of ''Dark Realities? [[User:Varkanax39|'''LET]] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 11:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Chapter May I write Chapter 1 of Dark Realities? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 11:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Chapter May I write Chapter 1 of Dark Realities? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 11:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC)